1. Field
The present invention pertains to performing distributed simulation utilizing a simulation backplane. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a simulation backplane arrangement wherein a simulation backplane having a fixed configuration may be utilized for performing the distributed simulation of a variety of different components or a variety of different systems based on processors and complex chipsets.
2. Background Information
Despite advances in formal techniques for verifying components such as integrated circuit chips and systems based on processors and complex chipsets, dynamic validation continues to be the main mechanism for validating components designed today. Dynamic simulation may be defined as a method for validating a circuit design wherein the method comprises the following steps: creating a computer executable program (for example, a “simulator”) that emulates the behavior of the specified circuit design, examining the behavior of the circuit by stimulating the simulator using a set of tests, and analyzing the simulator's response to the specified tests. Distributed simulation is a form of dynamic simulation wherein the simulator is partitioned into a number of smaller simulators. Each of the smaller simulators may be executed independently which allows for distribution across different workstations and allows the simulators to be run in parallel. However, current methods for performing distributed simulation at different levels of hierarchy (such as unit, cluster, component and system) require design teams to expend significant time and effort in setting up validation environments. In addition, the current process of setting up validation environments inherently includes wasted effort due to rediscovery and reconfiguration.
For example, one known method for setting up a validation environment for performing distributed simulation entails writing and executing computer programs which mimic the functions of a component or system. These computer programs are known as simulators. For example, to validate a circuit comprising a plurality of interacting integrated circuit chips, one simulator may be written to mimic the functions of each integrated circuit chip. In addition to the simulators, a computer program known as a driver may be written to stimulate the simulators and a computer program known as a checker may be written to analyze how the simulators respond to stimulus messages from the driver. A computer program known as a simulation backplane typically provides a communications fabric for interconnecting the simulators, drivers and checkers. Unfortunately, current methods entail reconfiguring the simulation backplane computer program each time a simulator is changed or added. Thus, a significant amount of the time spent setting up a validation environment is wasted in the process of reconfiguring the simulation backplane.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method and apparatus which solves the above described problems.